geometry_dash_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson Planet
---- Crimson Planet is a 2.0/2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by TrueOmega and verified by rWooshi on May 19, 2018. It is well-known for being extremely difficult despite its length, which is just over one minute long. Crimson Planet is currently placed as the second hardest rated level in Geometry Dash on Pointercrate, above Bloodlust (#3) and below Zodiac (#1). Gameplay * 0-14% (Nikrodox): '''The level begins with an extremely difficult cube section that requires pixel-perfect timing. After a short ball and robot section, the level transitions into a very difficult ship sequence that requires a lot of skill. During the buildup to the drop, the player becomes a cube, and the part ends. * '''15-22% (TrueOmega): '''TrueOmega's part is almost entirely an extremely difficult triple speed wave segment that requires extremely precise movement. It switches between sizes and gravity very frequently. The part ends with an easier cube section. * '''23-28% (EndLevel): '''EndLevel's part starts with a difficult ship sequence with some straight fly and ends with a very difficult UFO segment with a lot of jump orbs and portals in tight spaces that require lots of skill. * '''29-38% (YakobNugget): YakobNugget's part begins with a brief auto cube section and a short straight fly section. An extremely tight and difficult wave segment follows with moving spikes. The part ends with a very brief but tight spider after a brief ship section. * 39-43% (Dz3ser): Dz3ser's part begins with some extremely tight straight fly, followed by an extremely fast-paced and tight wave section. The part ends with a difficult half-speed timing-based UFO segment. * 44-52% (Terron): Terron's part features some very fast-paced gameplay, with a cube section, a very tight wave part, another cube part, a very tight UFO segment, some straight fly, and a brief timing-based ball. The part ends with a half-speed robot segment. * 53-63% (AimTheSame): '''AimTheSame's part starts with a brief cube and robot part, followed by a tight ship sequence. After a tight and fast-paced wave segment, the part ends with a difficult tight UFO segment. * '''64-71% (Zimnior12): Zimnior12's part starts with a very fast-paced but dark spider segment, followed by a difficult timing-based UFO segment and cube section. A very tight and difficult wave segment with varying sizes and gravity is next, but is extremely difficult to see, with a dark background and block combination. * 72-83% (TrusTa + Metalface221): Their part begins with a very tight timing-based mini-cube section, followed by a brief UFO segment. After a tight ship sequence with lots of straight fly, the part ends with a fast-paced mini-cube section. * '84-100% (MrPPs): '''MrPPs's part begins with a mini cube section, followed by a short quadruple speed ship sequence with even more straight flying. After a very fast and tight wave section and spider segment, the part ends with some straight fly with many gravity portals. Text at the end displays "THE END". The level concludes with the credits featuring everyone who participated in the collaboration and the level name appearing right after. Walkthrough Crimson Planet Walkthrough= |-|Old Crimson Planet Walkthrough= Trivia * Terron‘s part in Crimson Planet was also his entry in the Yatagarasu Creator Contest.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sVweOiuSM-o * On April 22, 2018, Wooshi died at 92% right before the ending of the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYLfqDjBqlo Due to this, he nerfed the level out of frustration, but later reverted most of the changes. * There is an Easter egg in the level which states "what can I say except you're welcome" which kills you at the end of the level, which is a reference to the 2016 Disney film ''Moana.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79DijItQXMM * Earlier in the level there were parts of RyanAB and Igno, which were later replaced by the parts of EndLevel and YakobNugget. * Previously, AimTheSame's part looked completely different, but in the end it was completely rebuilt. * This is the most difficult level with the official length of "Long" according to Pointercrate. * Wooshi promised to give $3.99 to the first player to beat Crimson Planet, which was nSwish.https://youtu.be/vRIg-cwaPE0 * There were plans for a rebalanced and re-decorated update to this level in 2019, but this was abounded when the level got rated. Gallery Crimson Planet Ending.png|The ending of Crimson Planet. Crimson Planet Menu.png|The level menu of Crimson Planet. References Category:2.0 Levels Category:2.1 Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Featured Levels Category:Megacollabs Category:Object-Heavy Levels Category:Long Levels